


[Podfic] Red Sweat

by sophinisba



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violence, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: tristesses's story read aloud: "They won't go down without a fight."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Sweat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311994) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology vol. VII: Resistance, Feb. 2017.

Cover by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/%5bStar%20Trek%20\(2009\)%5d%20Red%20Sweat.mp3) | **Size:** 7.7 MB | **Duration:** 8:30 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
